


My book of Voltron Au requests

by Naruko885



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Advicer!Coran, Air Bender!Hunk, Air bender!Shiro, Baker!Hunk, Doctor - Freeform, Earth Bender!Pidge, Fire Bender!Keith, Fire bender!Allura, Firefighter!Allura, Firefighter!Coran, Firefighter!Hunk, Firefighter!Keith, Firefighter!lance, Gryffindor!Hunk, Gryffindor!Keith, Gryffindor!Shiro, Gypsy!Lance, Hufflepuff!Hunk, Nurse - Freeform, Paramedic!Pidge, Paramedic!Shiro, Prince!Keith, Prince!Shiro, Princesses!Allura, Professor!Coran, Ravenclaw!Pidge, Reader Insert, Slytherin!Allura, Slytherin!Coran, Slytherin!Lance, Slytherin!Shiro, Surgeons, Theif!Pidge, Voltron, Voltron Avatar Au!, Voltron Doctor!Hunk, Voltron Harry Potter Au!, Voltron Hospital Au!, Voltron Nurse!Coran, Voltron Surgeon!Allura, Voltron Surgeon!Lance, Voltron Surgeon!Pidge, Voltron parametric!Shiro, Voltron surgeon!Keith, Water bender!Coran, Water bender!Lance, ask, ask box open, asks, au!, gryffindor!lance, slytherin!keith, voltron allura - Freeform, voltron au!, voltron coran, voltron hunk, voltron keith - Freeform, voltron lance - Freeform, voltron pidge - Freeform, voltron shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: This is a collection of all of my own Voltron Au's and ideas, please feel free to read and comment a reader insert story request. I would love other some requests for some story's. You are free to use my Au's but please tag me if you do, I would love to read them.





	1. Voltron Hospital Au!

please send me some reader insert asks and request for this Au!  
I Really Want To write Some Storys On This Au!

Shiro: He is a doctor, but was a battlefield medic for three tour’s as a ranger. He came back after his last Tour and decided he still wanted to be out in the field so he became a parametric. Also is able to preform as a surgeon depending on what hospital he has authority at. He’s a great medic and is extremely kind and keeps a level head on calls.

Keith: A rough new surgeon who just wants to save lives. He deals with both mass casualties and one on one patients. He tends to over do things and has a hard time getting over things that he can’t change. He’s better at mass casualties then one on one but he’s a amazing surgeon if you get past his mood.

Lance: Works as a emergency doctor and is working on getting a license to become a surgeon. He was able to win a internship though a contest. He’s taking his classes slowly, do to his hyperness. Works with both mass casualties and one on one patients.

Hunk: He has a degree for Neonatologist and is working on his Primatologist as well. He tends to stay as far away from the mess of the E.R as he can. He’s super sweet and kind and that’s what helps him with his work. He’s better working one on one with a patient then during a big disaster but if so he will. He’s super smart and calm with his patients.

Pidge: With her being so young, she is still working on getting her classes and work done to become a ENT Specialist.

Allura: She is a Neurosurgeon and the owner of the hospital.

Coran: He is the main and well respected male nurse of the hospital.


	2. Voltron Kingdom Au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me story asks for this Au! I only do character x S/o fics.

Feel free to send me story asks for this Au! I only do character x S/o fics.

 

Shiro:The oldest prince of the Kingdom and first in line to the throne.

 

Keith: The younger brother of Shiro and second in line to the throne.

 

Lance:Village Merchant and gypsy.

 

Hunk: The Village baker.

 

Pidge: Town Thief.

 

Allura: Neighboring princess.

 

Coran: Family advisor to Princess Allura.


	3. Voltron Harry Potter Au!

My headcanons for this are a bit wonky because a few of the characters show multiple traits from different houses. Mainly Shiro, Lance, Keith and a bit of Hunk.  
So I will list what Houses i believe they could be in. You can just request one of the houses in listed for them.

Shiro:Gryffindor/?Slytherin

Keith:Slytherin/?Gryffindor

Lance:Gryffindor/?Slytherin

Hunk:Hufflepuff/Gryffindor

Pidge:Ravenclaw

Allura:Slytherin

Coran: Slytherin Professor

I’m doing S/O Headcanons and Reader-insert story’s for this Au!. Drop a ask in my ask box.


	4. Voltron Avatar Au!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me asks on this Au!Also reader insert request for this Au!

Feel free to send me asks on this Au!Also reader insert request for this Au!

Shiro:Air bender

Keith:Fire bender

Lance:Water bender

Hunk:Air bender

Pidge:Earth bender

Allura:Non bender/Fire bender

Coran:Non bender/Water bender????


	5. Voltron Firefighter/Paramedic Au!

Shiro:Paramedic

Keith:Firefighter

Lance:Firefighter

Hunk:Firefighter

Pidge:Paramedic

Allura:Firefighter/Fire house chief

Coran:Firefighter


End file.
